why rika?
by XxBloody RomanticxX
Summary: why does rika do these to ryo RyoxRika NEW CHAPTER!
1. why rika?

Why Rika? Kari: ok my first story cool  
  
Cloud: IM Cloud  
  
Kari: hush cloud what are doing here?  
  
Cloud: start the story.  
  
Ryo POV: I just sat there minding my own business I went ahead of the group  
  
I felt uncomfortable everyone is swooning over Rika at least that's how it looked She fell and hurt her ankle she says she's fine ya right she's been limping all the way until we stop and made camp everyone was all like Rika are you hurt Rika let me help you up I think they all just want to impress her.  
  
"Well she is mine "He said aloud "Who is yours "a voice said "another fan girl?"  
  
He quickly turned around to see Rika his crush. She had her hair up in A high ponytail as usual although she really looked good with her hair down And she always wore jeans and a white and aqua blue shirt With a blue broken heart on it. His hazel eyes filled with longing scared her for a bit Then replied with one of his trade mark comebacks "just thinking about how Im going To take my title away from you-" then as always he would add some nickname to make Her mad "-pumpkin" "A WILL MAKE YOU EAT THOUGHS WORDS!" she screamed and pulled his ear hard. 'Its always worth it I love to see her angry she is a diamond in the ruff' he thought My diamond' "So why did you wander away Ryo?"She said seriously" this is the digital word you could've gotten hurt " "What do you care?" he said looking down She didn't say anything for a while he sat in silence until he looked up and saw Rika Her lavender eyes not cold but full of concern not for anyone but him he found himself staring. Her eyes went cold again he could see she walked away she didn't even look back. He started kicking himself mentally 'the only time see finally shows she cares you push her away what the hell is wrong with you?' he thought. With that he broke down his brain stopped he just watched the sun set it reminded him of Rika's hair red with strokes of yellow." Why her" he mutterd"why me" 


	2. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

WHAT DID YOU SAY!?  
  
Kairi: SO now that I figured this thingy out more chapters ya  
  
Cloud: was that my cue  
  
Kairi: Duh!  
  
Cloud: oh she doesn't own digimon or me so what YOU DON'T OWN ME IM FREE!  
  
Kairi: **locks cloud in closet** YOU ARE MINE NOW**EVIL LAUGH**  
  
Ryo sat down on the cold ground could he sleep no was he tired yes He being the gentleman that he is he let Rika take the tent. Only Him and her were alone in the digital world now.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
Right after he watched the sunset he came back and a ship was there to take Them to the real world, Rika was franticly packing but we only had 10 more seconds 'oh no' Ryo thought. As quickly as he could with only 2 seconds left put Rika in on the ship. As it went up in the air he knew he  
  
Would never go home again he let one tear fall to the ground.  
  
"RYO!" everyone cried  
  
'I can't just let Mr. I know everything stay here alone' Rika thought  
  
"It's ok wildcat," he yelled back but she could she that tear  
  
"I"LL GET YOU FOR THAT" she yelled then jumped off  
  
"RIKA ARE YOU CRAZY" HE yelled tiring to catch her, which he did.  
  
"RIKA" everyone gasped as they disappeared into the sky.  
  
"Uh Ryo you can LET GO OF ME NOW!" she snapped unfazed by her not going home  
  
"Oh ya sure" he said slightly blushing.  
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~ So here he was with the girl of his dreams and still he was unhappy why because he didn't know how to tell her she was the girl of his dreams. Shivering slightly he sat with his thoughts.  
  
"You know I don't need the tent," Rika said throwing him out of his trance  
  
"Rika stop being so stubborn" Ryo said coolly  
  
She sighed and sit next to him he could tell she was cold.  
  
"Ryo you can't play hotshot gentlemen all the time" she retorted her voice sounded tired  
  
"I can try" Ryo said earning a cold glance from Rika  
  
"Fine but I'm not going back in there" she said her voice now sounded a little shaky 'Is she scared' Ryo thought  
  
A couple of hours latter she fell asleep. Ryo looked on she was beautiful he sighed  
  
"I don't want you to leave please don't go I don't want to be alone" she mumbled still in deep sleep  
  
Ryo was shocked 'she was afraid ' he thought 'afraid to be alone'  
  
"Never let someone in," she mumbled apparently still sleeping  
  
'I won't leave her ever' he thought  
  
"I love you Rika" He said quetily "and I'll never leave you alone"  
  
"I love you too-"she mumbled  
  
'who is it ' he thought to egar to hear who she said it to.  
  
"Ryo" she mumbled and turned around  
  
Ryo's eyes went huge ' WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY' he thought  
  
Kairi: well there you go  
  
Next chapter: e-mail me at marissabinksey@hotmail.com And tell me what you would like to see when they wake up in the morning 


	3. Rika?

Rika?!?  
  
Kairi: here I am again  
  
Cloud: Me too I'm out of the closet of doom  
  
Kairi: Shut up unless you like it in there  
  
Cloud: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Kairi: ;00  
  
Cloud: hey look a puppy  
  
Kairi: How were, puppy?  
  
Cloud: out the widow  
  
Kairi: Cloud we are in a basement  
  
'She said my name oh my god, oh my god, wait she loves me to this could be good. If she loves me that's why she jumped not because she was mad at me ' Ryo thought his mind was racing.  
  
Rika the beautiful redhead said she loved him, sure it was in her sleep but she said it. 'She was dreaming about me!' Ryo thought his heart racing. Rika now turned around (still in sleep) to face him. She cuddled close to Ryo lying her head on his chest'oh my god is she still sleeping' he thought then he heard a soft not loud snore. Ryo drifted to sleep.  
  
Rika woke up, she blushed when she saw that her head was resting on Ryo's chest but then her eye's went wide 'oh god no!' she thought 'he probably knows I was dreaming about him. Oh god please tell me I did not mumble his name in my sleep OH GOD I did I always do when I dream about him' She quickly stood up and walked to the forest to try to stop from blushing madly 'he knows he knows 'she kept repeating in her head.  
  
"RIKA!" Ryo yelled, "Wait up wildcat" Rika just ran 'oh crap she's fast' Ryo said in his mind tiring to catch up.  
  
Rika stopped running so did Ryo.  
  
"What's up Rika," He said with smile that made Rika's heart melt but somehow this time it didn't  
  
"I uh did you um hear me uh um" she muttered "Uh yeah," Ryo replied blushing  
  
"Oh we-" she said turning red because Ryo pulled further into the forest. "Ryo?"  
  
"No" the person said plainly  
  
Back at camp Ryo decided Rika needed some alone time so he decided to try to find cyberdramon (with no luck) He went back to camp to find Rika their making breakfast  
  
"So Rika finally got that walk you wanted," he said laughing  
  
"Good one honey" she retorted and turned and ran to him and pulled him to a tight hug  
  
"I'm dreaming right, "he said  
  
"No" she said and kissed him lightly on the lips  
  
"Rika?!?" Ryo said pushing her away  
  
Cloud: OH MY GOD RIKA I'LL SAVE YOU  
  
Kairi: what about Ryo  
  
Cloud: I don't care about him Rika's hot  
  
Kairi: **fire comes out mouth**  
  
Cloud: Not as hot as you-never mind closet right  
  
Kairi: yah 


	4. Who's devin?

Kairi: I'm back with my newest Chapter and my new robot  
  
Robot Cloud: Hello Kairi  
  
Cloud: Hey what about-  
  
Robot Cloud: Closet!  
  
Kairi: Yah  
  
Robot Cloud: You Too  
  
Kairi: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Let go of me" Rika screamed  
  
"Never" the fake Ryo said "Oh and I'm Devin"  
  
"How come you look like Ryo" Rika said calming down  
  
"Well how else would I get you alone," Devin said  
  
"Why?" Rika Questioned  
  
"Because I'm Devin from your P.E class" Devin said  
  
"Oh the guy that I beat running" she laughed  
  
"Ya and the guy that thinks you're the most prettiest smartest and most athletic perfect girl in the whole world" he let go of her and started to glow.  
  
"Devin I didn't know" She said as she watched Devin turn from Ryo to a blond haired boy with green eyes  
  
"Hello their Rika I hope you aren't mad at me when I didn't see you come out of the ark I got worried and I wished I could go to see you protect you and well her I am" He said once he was Devin again.  
  
"Devin" Rika whispered got close to him and kissed him on the lips soft short but sweet." Thank you for caring but Ryo"  
  
"Hates you," He said simply  
  
"What" She said not believing her ears "what do you mean?"  
  
"Come with me" he said simply looking at his watch  
  
"No "The girl said glowing  
  
"Huh" Ryo said after he saw a girl with black hair that was rika before.  
  
"I'm Kara" She said then looked at her watch and looked towards the bushes then "I love You Too Ryo" then she kissed him passionately.  
  
Rika felt a tear cascade down her cheek she wanted to turn and run unfortunately she could not see Ryo not kissing back. Devin now put his arm rika and pulled her close.  
  
"Let's get out of here" she nodded and they left  
  
"Ok bye Ryo" Kara said and disappeared  
  
"Ok way to freaky," Ryo muttered 'RIKA IS ALONE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD WITHOUT ANY PROTECTION YOU IDOT' his mind screamed  
  
"Rika" Devin said  
  
"I'm fine Devin and yes I want to be your Girlfriend Ryo never cared for me like I care for him" She said hugging him  
  
Devin smiled 'plan worked 'he thought  
  
Kairi: Well I disasebled the robot and updated YAY!  
  
Cloud: YAY for you, you used my head like a hammer!  
  
Kairi: Your point  
  
Cloud: it hurt! 


	5. the end corny but the end

Kairi: I would like to clear somin up ok ryo doent like kara it was all a plan from kara to get rika and Devin together ryo was not kissing back and was confused get it  
  
Cloud: No!  
  
Kairi: Stupid  
  
Cloud: I'm not as dumb as you lo-  
  
Kairi: You don't want to finish that sentence!  
  
"Rika! "Ryo yelled as he saw Rika by the river  
  
"What do you want akiyama "she said harshly 'why is He here ' she thought  
  
"Lets go back to camp that's what I want "He said oblivious to Rika being harsh  
  
"I don't want to "she muttered  
  
"Come on rika "he said grabbing her hand  
  
"LET GO!" She screamed and slipped her hand away from him "go by yourself I don't need your help!"  
  
"She wants my help" Devin said moving in front of Rika.  
  
Ryo stared at him for a second then stared into Rika's eyes screaching for an answer they were full of sorrow and disappear she wasn't happy 'well I know she said my name when she was sleeping maybe I herd wrong so she doesn't like me...'he thought  
  
"Ok wildcat what ever makes you happy" he whispered and left  
  
"Devin" Rika said  
  
"Ya Rika" He replied  
  
"I Really love ryo and not you "she blurted out and ran after Ryo  
  
'Oh great kara didn't make it very convincing did she' he thought 'maybe ill try again someday and she will be mine Ryo she will be mine' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RYO wait!" Rika yelled  
  
"Ya wildcat" He replied coolly tiring to hind the hurt in his voice it was no use "Ryo I didn't mean to say that I mean we're friends right" she said sadly  
  
"Ya but maybe more than just friends" He thought out loud  
  
"Um ryo you realize you said that out loud," she said blushing  
  
"Hahahahahaha Ya I guess"  
  
"I love you ryo"  
  
"I love you to pumpkin" ryo said the pulled her into a kiss  
  
Kairi: IM DONE CORNY ENDING BUT DONE YAY!!!!!MORE FLAMES?!?............................................YAY! 


End file.
